Ouraba
by AdoresAnime
Summary: What would happen if the Ouran High School Host Club turned into Fruits Basket Furbura ? Well here's the answer! I suck at summaries but enjoy!


Kanna: Hi guys!! Kanna here with another brand new story!!

Mori: Is it another crossover?

Kanna: Actually yes!!

Mori: I'm out.

(Mori leaves)

Kanna: Well…dang.

Hunny: What type of crossover Kanna?

Kanna: I'm glad you asked you cute, little and strangely older than me boy! This is a crossover of Ouran High School Host Club and Fruits Basket!!

Hunny: Yay!!

Tamaki: Can I be with Haruhi this time, please!!

Kanna: I'm not sure; as much as I love you guys together I was thinking of something different. But back to the story, I don't own anything from Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy!!

**Chapter One: The Suou House**

The sun was shining brightly as birds were chipping and flapping there wings with excitement. Out into this scene a high school girl comes out of a small tent to greet the day. "Wow, looks like today is going to be a beautiful day." The girl said adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. She went back into the tent, looked at a picture of woman and said "It looks like I'm not forgetting anything. Well I'll be back, watch the house while I'm gone. Bye mom!" She came out of the 'house' and started going off to school. _'Hello, my name is __Haruhi Fujioka__.'_ Haruhi looked at her watch and saw she was pretty early, so she decided to explore her new surroundings. '_This pass May, my mom died in the hospital trying to recover from a car crash and I have been living alone in a tent._' Haruhi starts to investigate when she sees a house and goes over to it. _'My life may not be the easiest but I'm still able to go through each day with a smile.'_ Haruhi sees the door open and looks inside the house thinking 'This house is beautiful!! I didn't even know there was a house around here.' Haruhi looked down and saw cute little rocks painted with the Chinese zodiac animals.. 'Aw these are so cute!!' She thought looking at them.

"Well well, who do we have here?" Haruhi looks up to see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. (no not Tamaki) "A girl, on my porch? I must be seeing things." The guy said when Haruhi stood up embarrassed. "Oh, I didn't know there was a house here and I didn't know anyone was here. I'm sorry about this." The guy laughed and said "It's okay I just brought these out to dry." Haruhi looked back at the rocks and said "They're very cute, but I see you left out the cat." The guy looked up surprised and said "So you know the legend huh?" Haruhi smiled and said "Yes, my mom told me it…"

"_One day God told all the animals 'I'm inviting you all to a banquet tomorrow. Please don't be late!' Hearing this, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor the cat and told him the banquet was the day after tomorrow. The next day the rat rode on the back of the ox and landed on the ground before the banquet hall. After the rat followed the ox, the tiger, the rabbit, and all the other animals and they all ate until morning. Except for the cat who had been tricked." Her mom looked up to see Haruhi cry and asked "Why are you crying Haruhi?" Haruhi said between sobs "That poor cat!!" She stood up and said "From now on I will stop being a dog and be a cat!!"_

"That why I like the cat." Haruhi said as the guy responded "So you were born the year of the dog, I knew something was special about you. Other than your pretty fac..." The guy began to say as he felt something hard hit him in the back of his head. "Umehito stop harassing her." (A/N: Now I know Umehito would NEVER do this but please just play along.) Haruhi looked up to see the person she would have never guessed. Tamaki Suou otherwise known as "The Prince" of her school was right there, she was so stunned. "Tamaki hi how are you!" Haruhi said nervously. "Good morning, I can see you met my cousin he didn't cause you any trouble did he?" Tamaki said as Umehito cut in and said "No I didn't. What do you have in the backpack?" Tamaki smiled and said "Books, something you have never heard of. Now excuse me Haruhi would you like to take a walk to school with me?" Haruhi smiled and said "Sure!"

"Tell us now!!" A girl yelled at Haruhi as she calmly said "I don't have anything too say it was just a coincidence." Haruhi said to the girl, "You better tell us Haruhi Fujioka why you were walking with Tamaki. As the president of the 'Tamaki Fanclub' I order you!!" The president yell as two girls came up to her and one saying "Look Haruhi said it was an accident, so it was an accident! So get over it." The president turned to the girl talking and said "This is none of your business Momoka go beat up some car or something." Then the other girl went up to the president and said "You know I can zap you with some poison waves." The thought made the girl run in sheer terror, knowing she could actually do it. Haruhi just watched as Momoka went over to Haruhi, hugged her and said "Gosh girl you are always getting yourself into trouble!!" Momoka continued hugging her while she said to the other girl "Mei, don't zap anyone."

(During the walk)

"So Haruhi what brings you around here?" Tamaki said walking with her. "Oh I…. live around… here." Haruhi said trying to hide the small blush on her face. Tamaki looked at her questionably and asked "Around here? Really?" Haruhi (still not looking at him) said "Yes I live close by." Tamaki thought for a minute and said "Oh, ok…."

"After that I couldn't even talk to him, Tamaki's just so handsome I just didn't know what to say." Haruhi said sighing. "I see, I always detect strange waves coming from him." Mei said in her 'physic witch' mode. Haruhi looked at her with a confused look as Momoka said "Here we go again, but I know what you mean that guy is a walking mystery." Haruhi looked up at Momoka and asked "What do you really mean?" Momoka stared out into space and said "Well, there was this one time where a second year confessed her love to him and when she tried to hug him he pushed her away. It was very strange." Haruhi started to think "I wonder why he pushed her away?" When Mei said "Haruhi…" Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and said "Hmm." Mei replied "Do you want to come shopping with Momoka and I?" Haruhi was about to say ok when she realized something but Mei already sensed it and said "Oh, you have to work, don't you?" Haruhi looked at Mei and said "Yes I have to stay committed to my job so I can pay off my tuition." Momoka started to cry and hug Haruhi while saying "I'm so proud of you!! You're so strong." Just then a teacher came over and said "Stop talking you three!" When Momoka argued "We weren't talking we were chatting…"

(After school)

Haruhi was walking to her locker when she saw Tamaki and he looked at her. "Oh! Um… hi Tamaki." Tamaki closed his own locker smiled and said "Hi how's your day?" Haruhi blushed a little and said "Oh… it's been nice and yours." Tamaki started to walk over to her saying "It's fine would you like to walk." Haruhi smiled and said "That's good." They both walked out of the school in silence when Tamaki said "I heard that you and my Umehito were talking about the zodiac animals but did I hear that you were a fan of the cat?" Haruhi laughed and said "Well I was very little when I devoted myself to being a year-of-the-cat lover but you could say that." Tamaki looked at her as she continued "The cat went though the pain of being isolated from the zodiac because of the rat's cruel trick. I think that's pretty sad don't you?" Tamaki turned from her, stopped and said "To me… the cat's a fool." Haruhi turned around to him surprised saying "Huh?" Tamaki continued saying "Did you know that the Chinese zodiac was actually used for timekeeping in tens and twelves? It was used for calendars and clocks. Animals had nothing to do with it." Haruhi amazed by how much he knew about it said "I didn't know that at all." Tamaki nodded and continued saying "Why and when they added the animals, no one really knows, But there was never any room for the cat. Though I think it's much better that way, the cat should have never been so gullible to fall for that trick in the first place. He's a real fool." Haruhi wondered something for a while and finally asked "Tamaki you hate… cats?" Tamaki looked at her when all of a sudden her watch went off. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!! I'm sorry Tamaki I have to go!!" Haruhi said starting to run but Tamaki quickly stopped her saying "Haruhi…" He went over to her and felt her head saying "I noticed that this morning, you didn't look to well. Make sure you don't over work yourself ok?" Tamaki started walk away saying "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi watched him walk away remembering what Momoka said about him being so 'mysterious.' "I think I know what she means." Haruhi said to herself as she started to walk to her workplace…

Kanna: Wow very cutesy on my part.

Tamaki: I loved it!!

Hikaru: Well of course you did you were in it!!

Kaoru: And Haruhi likes you!!

Haruhi: I what!! Kanna!!

Kanna: Thanks a lot Kaoru and Hikaru… well got to run!! Please review!!


End file.
